Frightened
by DeathMeister23
Summary: Everything in the Black Order seems to be perfectly fine that is until something happens & chaos ensues. Kanda has been thrown into the depths of his past & it seems that only his friends, Lavi, Allen, & Lenalee, can save him. 1st fanfic be nice...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Black Order. It was unusually quiet, Allen thought absentmindedly. He glanced around as he walked to the cafe thinking about what he was going to ask Jerry to make today. Man Jerry was a great cook! He made everything look, smell, and taste good! As Allen made his way to the cafeteria he noticed a dark aura following him. He glanced back seeing the usually pissed off Kanda.

"Morning Kanda," he tried. Kanda glanced at him and nodded, informing Allen that he heard him. Allen felt like something was off about the short tempured samurai, but kept it to himself.

...

Kanda walked away fromt the cafeteria ignoring all of the ideas that everyone was coming up with for the Halloween Party that Komui was advising. Kanda snorted at the idea of going, seeing all those people in rediculous costumes and snickered to himself.

Little did he know that a certain red-head was listening to him. Lavi glomped Kanda from behind, pushing his arms under Kanda's and being his head. Kanda was a bit surprised, Lavi might have gotten him in a bad position, but Kanda was still taller. Kanda leaned forward a bit, making Lavi stand on the tips of his toes.

"No fair Yu-chan!" Lavi called in protest. "Urusei baka usagi!" Kanda replied without hesitation. Lavi eventually let Kanda go, as his arms became tired from holding Kanda back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Lavi said. "I didn't go to sleep Lavi, and I don't sleep on a bed, I sleep on a futon." Lavi glanced at Kanda out of the corner of his eye.

"Then maybe you should sleep with me."

"Oh yeah, that'll happen," Kanda replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"Scared I'd try to touch you inapropriately? Don't worry Yu, you know I wo-"

"It's not that you idot! I've just... had some things to deal with lately."

"Care to share?"

"No, especially not with you."

"So mean Yu-chan"

"Well look at what I have to deal with!"

"What would that be?" Kanda looked at Lavi like he was the stupidest guy ever. "Here, I'll give you a few hints: you, moyashii, Komui, The Earl, The Noah, finders, missions, you, you, Moyashii, Moyashii, you and moyashii... and so on."

"So you blame us for you being so angry?"

"If I said no I'd be lying"

Lavi looked away and Kanda took that as his chance to escape from the rabbit. He calmly walked to his room and shut the door whilst locking it. "Why does my life have to have so many idiots in it?" Kanda thought outloud as he lied on his bed.

He glanced over to the Lotus flower he had in the hourglass. Already three pedals had fallen from the flower. "Damn flowers, always everywhere. Everyday there seems to be more and more of them. Ugh..."

Kanda closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, and it was here that he began to see the horrible things that had occured in his previous life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Didn't do this before, wasnt really sure that I had to, or sure how ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, or any of the characters in this story, if I did, well Kanda would be my husband. Regardless of how mean people say he is I still love him more than anyone in DGM. Oh and Japanese translations will be noted at the bottom! R&R ^^**

**...**

Kanda opened his eyes with great hesitation. _Why do I feel so damn tired? _He sat up and looked around. Pulling his hair into the usual style he walked over to his desk and checked on the lotus flower.

No different from yesterday. Nothing to worry about then. Well for now that is. He walked out of his room grabbing Mugen before he shut the door. Securing him to his waist Kanda walked to the cafeteria.

Noticing Lavi following behind him Kanda quickened his pace in the slightest. Lavi also quickened his as well. "Matte! Yu-chan!"

Kanda attempted to ignore the outburst of his name, but this is Kanda we're talking about. So as he couldn't help himself he turned to Lavi quickly,"Teishi ga oikakete kite! Baka usagi!"

Lavi snickered and followed Kanda, ignoring his earlier request. "Baka usagi! Daikirai!" Kanda turned his attention away from Lavi doing his best to ignore the redhead.

Lavi walked faster so he'd be in pace with Kanda. "Ya seem a little off today Kanda, you alright?" he asked concerned. "Of course I am you idiot. Why wouldn't I be?" Kanda replied irritably.

The pair soon approached the cafeteria and Kanda made his way past Allen, who had the table stacked with multiple plates. "You keep eating like that and you'll be as fat as the Earl," Kanda muttered under his breath.

Lavi snickered behind Kanda, having heard his joke. Allen turned to Lavi as Kanda walked away. "What's so funny Lavi?" "Nothin' moyashii," Lavi said following after the samurai. "It's Allen!"

By the time Lavi made it over to Jerry, Kanda had already been walking away with the usual soba. "Geez Yu-chan, you're fast."

"Stop calling me that dammit!" Kanda said whilst walking away to his usual table.

"I'll have some mitarashi-dango Jerry," Lavi said with a smile. "Right on it hon!" Lavi checked out his surroundings noting all of the finders that were up already.

"Lavi!"

Lavi turned to see Lenalee running up to him. "Morning Lenalee." "Morning Lavi, I take it Allen already ate his fill and left?"

"But of course! This _is _Allen we're talking about."

"Komui wants you, Kanda, and Allen in his office once you're done ok?" Lenalee said after chuckling a bit.

Nodding Lavi turned back to Jerry as he handed him his food. Sitting by Kanda, Lavi noticed the fading click of Lenalee's shoes.

"Mind if I join you today Yu-chan?"

"Only if you're quiet and you stop calling me that," Kanda replied more calm than usual.

...

In Komui's...office*...

"I have a mission for the three of you," Komui said smugly.

"Awesome!" Lavi said excited.

The only response from Kanda and Allen were the heavy set glares they sent each other. "I don't understand why you two hate eachother so much," Komui sighed.

"Kanda tried to kill me the first day we met!"

"The gatekeeper said you were an akuma, so I was just doing my job," Kanda said feeling a bit irritated. "Well put your differences aside, I don't want you guys getting hurt on a mission because one of you didn't like what the other said," Komui informed.

"Tch'."

"Fine..."

"Come on you guys! We get to hang out!" Lavi shouted with excitement.

Kanda took his briefing and walked out of the office once again ignoring Lavi's comments. "...He's different today," Allen said a bit sadly.

"I noticed it too... wonder what's going on?" Lavi said handing Allen his briefing and leaving with said boy.

"Guess we'll find out on the mission," was Allen's only reply.

...

**. I believe I'm supposed to put the R&R down here, but whatever. **

**Translations:**

**Matte- wait**

**Teishi ga oikakete kite- stop following me**

**Baka usagi- stupid rabbit**

**Daikirai- I hate you**

**I put the little * next to office for this reason: Komui's office seems more like a held up, broken down, recycle room with all the papers he has! So I'm not even sure if I should even call it an office. Not even sure how long this story will be. Oh well I'll figure it out eventually... so R&R! ^^. I'm not sure of what to make happen, so send suggestions and I might pick your's, but warning this story is gonna have a dark twist and it might even turn to yaoi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Diclaimer! I don't own DGM or any of the characters! T-T how unfortunate of me. Anyway on with the story. This might be a long one and I'm working on making the chapters longer. ^^**

**...**

Allen threw hiself back onto the trains seat. "These seats always hurt," he commented. "Of course, they're never gonna any better," Lavi replied sitting across from Allen.

Kanda stood at the door debating who he should sit by. His choices: Allen, or Lavi. Tough decision. Sighing to himself he left the booth and glanced around. "I don't wanna deal with those two... I could just hang out out here."

...

"Where's Kanda off to?" Allen asked.

"You care?"

"...No..."

"Hahahaha so you do care about Yu-chan!" Lavi muttered happily.

"No I just... sigh..." Allen glanced out the window. "Something's definitly off about him Lavi, I just dunno what it is."

Lavi nodded slowly. "Maybe we could just ask him," he suggested. Allen look at him like he was crazy. "Are you nuts! Why would Kanda talk to us about something like that? He hates us remember."

"No he doesn't hate us... he just... sigh I dunno."

...

A train station in Europe...

Lavi, Allen, and Kanda exited the train with sighs of relief. "Man my butt always hurts after a train ride like that!" Allen yelled. Kanda looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Too much information moyashii," he said walking past said boy.

"The name's Allen!" he yelled in defense of himself. Kanda waved his hand as a dismissal. "Stupid cross-dresser," he muttered under his breath. Kanda stopped dead in his tracks, and turned back to Allen with a eerie aura, a deathly glare, and a drawn Mugen.

"What did you say moyashii?" Allen looked around and watched as all the people exiting the train turned to him and the pissed samurai. "Don't make a scene!" he said trying to change the topic. "Don't make a scene? Oh when I'm done with you it won't be just a scene! It'll me a murder scene!" Kanda yelled running at Allen.

Allen panicked, he couldn't attack Kanda in front of all these citizens. Kanda raised Mugen above his head and swung down. "Ahhh!" Allen yelled covering his head with his hands and arms.

"Kanda-san!" Allen heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Dammit! Give Mugen back! Now!" he heard Kanda yell.

Allen raised his head to see Kanda yelling at an older looking, darker man, with headphones on his ears, an exorcist jacket, and the small amount of hair that he had pulled into a small braid leading down to his neck.

He was holding Mugen close, as if inspecting it. "Kanda-san, you know we're not supposed to attack our comrades right?" the man asked.

"He called me a cross-dresser!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Since when do you let small things like that get to you Kanda? It's not like you," he said sounding concerned. "It doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

"Don't try to change the subject Kanda, you know it won't work with me."

"Fine, I'll get Mugen back later," Kanda muttered while walking away. The man sighed and turned to Allen and Lavi. "Sorry about Kanda, he's... well he seems off."

Lavi nodded in understanding. "We noticed, I'm Lavi, don't think we've met," Lavi said trying to change the mood. "And I'm Allen," said boy included.

The man nodded. "I'm one of Kanda's team-members, Noise Marie," he said with a slight smile. "Nice to meet you Marie," Lavi said. Noticing that said man wasn't making eye contact, Lavi waved his hands in front of Marie's face.

"It won't work. I'm blind, so I can't see your hand."

Lavi pulled his hands back. "Then how'd you know that I was doing it?" he asked curiously.

"My Innocence, because I'm blind my other senses are enhanced. But my Innocence enhances that hearing more than ten fold. So I can hear the rustle of your shirt moving and the movement of your hand moving back and forth," he explained.

Lavi nodded and glanced back at Allen who looked a little confused. "He has super hearing Allen," Lavi said with a smile.

Allen's head snapped up,"I know what he said!" Sighing he looked away. _I have no idea what he said! _

"Well I'll be joining you on your mission so let's head out and find Kanda before he throws a fit," Marie said happily. Lavi and Allen laughed liking the company of the tall blind man.

...

In a motel...

"Um, one room with four beds please," Lavi said. "Alright, that'll be-" the attendant began. "We're with the Black Order," Lavi said with a smile. "R-right! The room's are free then," the attendant said pulling out a key and handing it to the redhead.

Lavi turned to call his fellow exorcists when the front of the building, where they were all standing, exploded...

Debris flew everywhere, pieces of the motel fell to the main ground crushing various things, and fire erupted as more things in the waiting room were met with sparks.

The attendant, who was covered by the desk, stood up coughing from the dust and black smoke filling that area of the room.

"Is everyone alright!" he yelled with concern. He couldn't see the exorcists that asked for the room, as they were most likely buried under all the debris.

He ran out of the hotel shouting for help. Women threw buckets of water onto the fire while the men tried to move some of the debris.

"I found someone!" a citizen yelled whilst pulling an unconcious redhead from under some glass and small pieces of wall.

"We need a doctor!" another yelled. "This one's stuck under a big piece of wall! I need some help!" Men rushed to help the man and women jumped with surprise when cloth began to move by them.

Marie pushed himself from under minor chunks of wall. "Another is here!" a man said rushing towards Marie to help him. "Are you alright sir?" he asked. Marie shook his head and felt around on the ground.

"Guys!" Marie heard, and recognized it as Allen. "We're all ok I think," Marie replied while looking around. "Lavi's been taken to the hospital."

"What about Kanda? Where's he at?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Doctor! This one doesn't have a pulse!" one of the men shouted who was moving the larger pieces of debris. Marie looked up alarmed. There were only five people in the building when the explosion occured. He, Allen, Lavi, and the attendant were all accounted for.

That left Kanda as the fifth one, the unaccounted one. The one without a pulse.

...

**Eh, I don't really like the last part. I'm not that good at action scenes like this. I have to work on it. Anyway, hope you like it. R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I don't own DGM or any of the characters! . I totally wish I did though. That would be awesome! Anyway, hope you all know Noise Marie. If not, know that he is in fact a guy, not a girl. I was thinking about what kind of yaoi couple I should make with this. Should it be AllenXKanda or LaviXKanda? I like Kanda as an uke so he'll definitely be an uke. Anyway, on with the story. Also this chapter will be dark, and there will be rape involved. ^^**

**...**

Marie jumped up from his position under the ruble, and ran towards the one who claimed that Kanda didn't have a pulse. _Kanda can't die. He won't die. If he does... the General would kill me. I can't let him die... _was the only thing that Marie could think. "Kanda!" he heard Allen yell...

...

In Kanda's head...

_Kanda opened his eyes to find himself standing in what looked like a dark room. He walked forward and held his arms out to see if he could find a wall. No matter how far he walked, or looked, there was nothing. It was just an empty void, with him stuck inside._

_"Where am I?" he asked to himself. The only thing he could hear were the echoes of his question. "Tch' what the hell happened? Moyashii! Marie! Lavi! Where the hell are you guys!"_

_Getting no response Kanda sat, only to find himself falling back into utter darkness. He landed on something hard, and he felt something in his back either break or crack. Glancing around he came to realize he was on a table, with his arms and legs strapped down to each corner of the table._

_He attempted to push himself up. "Damn..." he muttered feeling the straps on his chest and stomach. Said straps tightened and Kanda wondered who in the hell was doing it. The only one there was him._

_"Why hello there," a dark voice said above his head. Kanda tilted his head back to see who was talking to him. "Who the hell are you!" he said irritated that no one was there._

_"Im anyone you want me to be. Call out their name and that is who I'll be," the voice said. "Where are you!" Kanda yelled ignoring the statement._

_A hooded figure appeared above him, straddling his hips, and his arms besides Kanda's head. "I'm here..." he said before leaning down and pushing his lips against Kanda's. Said boy's eyes widened at the sudden act. He began to writhe beneath the figure._

_Feeling a tongue brush against his lips, Kanda opened his mouth with a gasp. The tongue intruded his mouth and explored. Kanda glared and bit down on the tongue. He gained a gasp from his captor, who pulled away._

_Kanda spat, tasting the others blood in his mouth. Said person was holding his mouth and leaning forward with his free hand pressing down on Kanda's chest. "Let me go dammit!" _

_"Tsk Tsk, you shouldn't have done that. I'll have to punish you now." The figure faded from above him and he heard the click of shoes fading away. "Dammit, I have to get away! How the hell did this happen anyway! Where am I! Where's Mugen!" Kanda mentally hit himself as he remembered that Marie took Mugen when he tried to kill Allen for calling him a cross-dresser._

_Kanda bit his lip as he heard the click of shoe's get louder. "I'm back" the voice said in a sing song voice. "Thanks for the warning," Kanda muttered. "Not so nice are you?" the voice asked._

_"Nope. Nice was never in the job description."_

_"I like your voice. It's deep and husky. Too bad I can't hear you scream."_

_Kanda's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about? I'd never scream for someone like you!" The figure appeared above him once again, looking a little transparent. "Open wide dear," the voice commanded._

_Not wanting to comply, Kanda clamped his mouth shut. "That won't do. I can't get it in with your mouth closed."_

Get what in!_ Kanda thought. He turned his head to make it more difficult for his captor. "Well I guess I'll have to do it by force right?"_

_Kanda wondered what he meant, but opened his mouth in surprise when he felt hips grinding into his own. He felt something pushed into his mouth, and tried to shut it, but the item was too big and he couldn't. The figure reached behind Kanda's head with straps and strapped it down._

_"I really didn't want to gag you, but you'll just try to bite me if I don't."_

_Kanda writhed under the figure more and tried to free himself. "Mhhh!" _

_"You look so cute with a ball gag in your mouth... wonder how cute you'd look with my member in there instead..." the voice muttered aloud. Kanda closed eyes, and he shut them tight. _This is just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.

_"If it's just a dream dear, then why don't you wake up?" he heard the voice ask. The figure reached behind Kanda's head again, but this time it was to undo his hairtie. As his hair fell messily onto the table the figure tossed his hairtie to the ground._

_Kanda opened his eyes slightly to see what the figure was doing. He was unbottoning his exorci- wait a minute. _Why am I only wearing a button up shirt! I swear I was wearing my exorcist uniform just a minute ago!

_"You were dear, I didn't like how it looked, so I removed it."_

_Kanda glared at him and wondered when in the hell he did that. The figure slipped Kanda's shirt off, cutting at the places where his arms were bound. _

_"I'm going to make you scream so loud, you'll be begging for more."_

_Where in the hell did this guy come from! "Don't worry about that dear," the...guy? said reading Kanda's mind. _

_Said man leaned down and licked one of Kanda's perk nipples. Kanda shut his eyes tight and pressed his head against the table. The guy smiled from under the hood and used one hand to fondle Kanda's other nipple, and his free hand moved down to Kanda's member which he rubbed softly. _

_Kanda whimpered slightly and struggled under the man. "What a nice reaction," he said before switching to suck on the other perk nipple. Kanda shook his head from side to side, trying to distract himself. _

Lavi! Allen! Marie! Where the hell are you guys! _Kanda thought pleadingly._

_All movements from the man stopped. Kanda peaked from one eye to see what was happening. But what he saw made him want to kill. There was no longer a hooded figure on top of him. No. The person it now was...was none other than... Lavi!_

...

The waiting room in a hospital...

Allen sighed to himself and checked on Marie, who was fast asleep on the waiting room couch. He looked down the hall as he heard footsteps approaching.

A doctor, whom Allen didn't know the name of, walked up to him. "You're here for Lavi, and Yu Kanda, correct?" Allen nodded. "Well aside from the previous problem they're both in stable conditions. I'd like to keep them overnight for observation, but they'll be released tomorrow," he said while looking over some papers on a clip-board.

"That's fine, thank you very much doctor," Allen said with a smile. "Just doing my job son, oh and if you want, you can see them now. But no more than two people in a room at one time alright?"

Allen nodded and walked over to Marie, who sat up. "Ah, t-the doctor sai-" Allen began. "I heard," Marie said standing. They both found the rooms in which their friends were in, and stopped by Lavi's first since he was closer.

Allen poked his head in and saw the redhead poking at food on a tray in his lap. "Hey Lavi, you ok?" Allen asked pushing himself through the door. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just got hit in the head. The doctors said it wasn't anything death threatening or anything."

"That's good," Marie said joining them. "Do you guys know what happened?" Lavi asked, pushing his tray away he eyed the pair standing at the door.

"No, we couldn't find anything out," Marie said sounding disappointed. "Sigh, well how's Yu-chan?"

Allen looked at Marie,"Uh, we dunno, haven't visited him yet," Allen said once he realized that Maire wasn't going to answer.

"Damn..." Lavi said leaning back.

"Well you guys have to stay the night, so we'll be hear to meet up tomorrow ok?"

Lavi nodded at Allen and watched as they left the room. He shut his eyes and relaxed his muscles.

Soon he fell into a deep sleep.

...

Inside Kanda's head, once again...

_Kanda bit down on the ball gag in his mouth, to stop himself from groaning as 'Lavi's' fingers pushed in and pulled out of him. He added a third finger into Kanda and proceeded to sucking on his neck, and leaving a dark purple mark._

_"You're so wet and tight, God I can't wait to fuck you," 'Lavi' said huskily. Said man pulled his fingers from Kanda's still tight entrance and licked his fingers. "Mmmh, so good," he moaned soflty. He scooted off the table and leaned above Kanda's limp, hard, member which lay forgotten on his belly._

_"You're quite big, aren't you?" _

_He leaned down above the member and licked it. Kanda shuddered and jerked his hips up slightly. "Wan't more? Oh i'll give you more," 'Lavi' said while taking the hardened member into his mouth. Kanda bucked his hips up more and moaned loudly. He trashed his head from side to side, trying to stop the sounds eminating from his throat._

_'Lavi' moaned, creating more pleasure for Kanda, who would have screamed aloud if it were not for the ball gag in his mouth. There was a rising pressure in his groin, and Kanda didn't know what it was._

_The pressure grew more and more as 'Lavi' sucked harder and harder. Kanda felt like he was going to explode from this pressure, but before he could 'Lavi' pulled away and licked his lips. "I can't have you cumming just yet dear," he said with a smirk._

_"I want to hear you scream," 'Lavi' said whilst pulling the ball gag from Kanda's mouth. Kanda shut it, as his jaw hurt from having it open for so long. A small trail of saliva made its way down his chin, forming a small pool near his head._

_Said boy looked at 'Lavi' with half closed, gossy eyes, blushing and panting heavily. "Y-you're not Lavi..." he muttered tiredly._

_"I'm whoever you want to be love," he said while situating himself between Kanda's legs. "Are you ready for this? It'll hurt more if you don't relax," he said calmly._

_Kanda averted his gaze as he felt 'Lavi' unstrap his legs from the table and push them over his shoulders. "You'll like this, I know it," he said confidently. _

_'Lavi' placed his member at Kanda's entrance and spared one look at the sexy samurai before pushing inside and being consumed by a hot wetness._

_"Ahhhh, s-so tight, even after mmh preparing you..." he moaned._

_"Agh!" Kanda screamed from the penetration, the size, and the unfamiliar feeling. 'Lavi' sat still for a moment, letting Kanda adjust before he moved. He looked at Kanda and waited for a signal for him to move, but then he remembered that the boy was unwilling. So without consent he pulled out and thrust back in with a low moan._

_"Ahh!" _

_"Shhhh," he said leaning over and kissing Kanda deeply._

_While in the kiss he pulled out once again and thrust, repeating this until he felt Kanda shudder underneath him. "Found it," he said while repositioning himself to hit Kanda's prostate. He thrust into the samurai over and over again hitting Kanda's G-spot head on each time. _

_Kanda threw his head back and bit his lip to refrain from yelling. "No, I want you to ngh s-scream," 'Lavi' said and reached around Kanda's leg to grab his member. He timed the pumps with his thrusts and gained loud moans and screams from Kanda. Said boy was trying his best to remain quiet, with no avail, and which each thrust he arched his back more._

_"Y-you're close mmh, s-so am I, ngh ahh," the seme moaned while keeping up his minstrations. Kanda felt that pressure in his groin rising once again, and he knew that this time there would be no stopping it._

_"L-Lavi!" Kanda screamed as he released cum onto 'Lavi's' hand and his stomach. 'Lavi' thrust again and screamed,"Kanda!" as he released himself into Kanda. _

_Both fell limp on the table, panting, flushing, moaning, and drenched with sweat. "Damn, that was good," 'Lavi' said while pulling out and watching as his cum drained from Kanda's entrance. "So sexy," he said with a smile._

_Kanda remained quiet as he watched the man get up, and dress himself. He half closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. "Until next time love," 'Lavi' stated while he gave Kanda a small peck on the forehead. He walked off and Kanda listened to the fading footsteps, which put him to sleep. _

_He didn't know what the was... who that was...or why that happened... but this, this is one thing he had never felt before. An image of the real Lavi made its way into Kanda's mind, and he blushed slightly._

_One thing he knew for sure is that he had a new view of Lavi. One that would never leave his mind._

...

**Wow, I actually like this chapter. Didn't think it would come out like that. ^^ didn't know I knew how to write like that. Anyway hope you like. R&R please. I have a good feeling about this story. I was supposed to say something else but I'm not sure what it is. I totally forgot. Oh well.**


End file.
